


三人执政（第二章）Triumvirate Chapter 2

by ablackpenny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackpenny/pseuds/ablackpenny
Summary: 这是一篇翻译。原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749516/chapters/20057968





	三人执政（第二章）Triumvirate Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> （翻译自作者）关于这个小说: 尽管他们彼此相关，但是每个部分是相互独立的，时间线不是完全线性的。 例如，第二部分发生在前一部分的前一年，也就是奎妮提到的华沙事件之后。
> 
> 当我有新想法的时候我会继续更新。 还有更多关于这段隐秘关系的想法，所以非常希望它们最后能够重见天日。

纽特喜欢胡思乱想。

就习惯而言，这是相对无害的。 他静静地坐在 格林德沃的左边，等待着时间的流逝。 这房间很冷。 城堡是冰冷的，有着灰色的石墙和高傲的塔楼，是几个世纪前的遗迹。 这个古老的、巨大的大厅已经变成了一座宫殿，所有苍白的石制拱门和高大的柱子都矗立在大理石地板上。 格林德沃 是一个狂妄自大的人，他喜欢坐在台子上，周围都是忠诚的仆人。

纽特很少参加这些会议。 他完全不喜欢它们，格林德沃 也知道他完全不喜欢它们。 这就是为什么有时候他会发现它们被用作惩罚。

他尽全力忍受着。

他过去常常在脑子里有这些小空间。装满 和平与安全的地方。 过去在霍格沃茨的时候，那里有一大群少年欺负他，他在那里找到了自己的逃避之处，一个接着一个。 现在，随着他和他的alpha之间建立起的牢固的联系，这些地方已经不再安全。

就这样，纽特让自己的思想漫游。 他望着高高的垂直的窗户，望着远处灰色的天空(很少是蓝色的) ，望着沉重地悬挂在阴暗的画布上的云彩。 他想到了另一片天空，另一种生活，当其他人讨论他们的伟大计划时，他让记忆的风暴冲刷着他的脑海。

格林德沃ー盖勒特讨厌纽特叫他 格林德沃，甚至在他的脑海里也是如此，但有时候纽特情不自禁，他会为此受到惩罚，所以他至少努力把这个失误保持在最低限度ー盖勒特提到了华沙，纽特想起了他在那里遇到过的寇克奇斯。 他们是可爱的动物，有着光滑的尾巴和美丽的绿色阴影，这是它们族群特有的颜色。 也许有点喜怒无常，但相对温和，除非它们被激怒。 他们住在城外一个废弃的泥坑里。 他们喜欢在泥地里玩耍，他仍然可以感觉到他的脚趾间的凉爽湿润，在他下沉的脚周围。

但是盖勒特突然高兴地说,"他做到了。"纽特平静的思路被打散了。 他转向黑魔王，看到他那狂躁的笑容照亮了他的整个脸。 一张如此引人注目的脸，在他眼睛后面旋转的纯粹的力量的映衬下更加引人注目。

"我亲爱的,"他假装温柔地抚摸着纽特的脸颊说,"你难道不为我高兴吗?"

纽特设法挤出一丝微笑，轻轻地偏了偏头，但没有回答。 随着讨论的继续，他显示礼貌地冷淡表情。 没人看他一眼，大多数 格林德沃 核心集团认为他愚蠢至极ーー就像大多数omega一样，但他肯定是最糟糕的那一种，然而我们的君主却很高兴地与他结合在一起，恰恰表明你永远无法猜到他的品味ーー或者一个完全的无名小卒，一个只喜欢动物的无名小卒。

"一项伟大的成功，我的主人,"他们说，同样唱着甜蜜的赞歌。 纽特对他们心存感激，如果只是为了这些。 盖勒特喜欢躺在赞美的床上。 他越快乐，对纽特来说就越好，从各种方面来说。

他也喜欢庆祝。 他们在华沙的胜利将使他欣喜若狂。 他将穿上一件最华丽的长袍，饰以毛皮和闪闪发光的金线，然后举行一场穿过城镇的游行。 他的城镇。 他喜欢扮演中世纪的国王，骑着马，向欢呼的人群挥手致意。

当他回来的时候，他会找到纽特，把他抱在怀里。

"过来，亲爱的。" 他得意洋洋地咧嘴一笑。 "你以后再应付亲爱的珀西吧，我们都知道他现在心情不好。 所以让我先宠爱你吧。"

所以纽特仰面躺着让盖勒特操他。 他尽可能地去试图享受它，因为盖勒特有时能看出他在假装快乐。 并不总是这样，但是纽特不想冒险。 尤其是今天。

今天他需要保持警惕。

他来了两次。 盖勒特把他绑起来，然后他们互相标记，直到他变得虚弱。 有时他喜欢玩弄纽特，逗弄他敏感的身体，直到他乞求缓刑。今天不行，没有观众就不行。 相反，他吻了一下自己的前额就离开了，纽特就可以自由地用颤抖的双腿拖着自己走进浴缸。

 

热水一直准备着等着他。(这里的家养小精灵绝对是无可非议的，全天候的提供着顶级服务。) 浴缸很大，几乎有游泳池那么大，上面铺着蓝绿色的瓷砖。 河水闻起来有玫瑰的香味，有时候是薰衣草，有时候是柠檬——有24种香味挥手可选。 一切都是为了你，亲爱的。纽特在热气中不停地摩擦，摩擦，摩擦，直到他的皮肤变红，摸起来略微刺痛。 然后他坐在浴缸中央，静静地呼吸着有香味的蒸汽。

在那之后，他等待着。 他喜欢在花园里等待，在那里他可以看到大自然以各种精妙的方式生存。 他有自己的私人花园，里面种满了草药，还有几片地方有着繁花。 他喜欢它们的颜色，它们存在的唯一目的是装饰ーー或者说看起来是这样。 他喜欢看整个世界的小动物过着短暂而忙碌的生活。 蜜蜂从一朵花飘到另一朵花。 坐在弯曲的叶子上的瓢虫。 毛毛虫移动缓慢，永远有耐心，永远能够到达目的地。 那些从冰冷的泥土床上窥视的蠕虫。霍克拉普好像是无害的蘑菇。 看到他们给了他希望，哪怕只是一点点。

忒修斯在那里发现了他。 这只侏儒蒲已经长到六个月大了，圆圆的，毛茸茸的。 他和纽特无所畏惧的哥哥毫无共同之处，但纽特总是给他最亲密的伙伴起名叫忒修斯。 (皮克特早已不在人世，当他仍试图逃离格林德沃时被压死了。)

他有一系列叫忒修斯的动物，从猫头鹰到刺佬儿，再到绝音鸟。 他喜欢大声喊出这个名字; 喜欢感觉它卷曲在他的舌头上，然后爆发出轻微的嘶嘶声; 喜欢这种让他精神振奋的方式，只是为了大声说出这个名字，即使他的哥哥已经死了。 (那不是盖勒特，纽特感谢命运赐予他的小恩小惠。 如果他要为忒修斯的死负责的话，他会把盖勒特的眼睛挖出来的。 尽管有些时候这个想法似乎更可取。 除了这一半的存在，什么都可以。).

还有孩子们。

从前，有一个女婴，然后是一个男婴。 他的两个漂亮的孩子。 有着他的金红色的头发。 经过命运的扭曲，他们都拥有纽特的头发，一个更深一些，另一个更浅一些。 赫克托耳看起来和他对忒修斯的最初记忆一模一样。 海伦娜和他的母亲一样强壮和凶猛。

如今他一年只见他们两次。 盖勒特把它们藏在某个地方，作为他忠诚的保证。 为了他的良好表现。 他的服从。 他们实际上是他们之间这座空中城堡的基础。

在他们三个之间。

他知道珀西瓦尔什么时候到。 他沉重而令人生畏的身影在城堡中荡起涟漪。 纽特在通往他们住处的大厅里找到了他。 他闻起来就像血腥和谋杀，但正是他紧绷的下巴和黑色坚毅的眼睛告诉了纽特他需要知道的一切。 他小心翼翼地伸出手去触摸帕西瓦尔，但是另一个男人退缩了。

“Don’t.” 

这个词里面有太多的怒火和厌恶。 当珀西瓦尔从纽特身边走过时，纽特放下了手。 珀西瓦尔拒绝他是合乎逻辑的。 他为什么要碰他，在格林德沃的所作所为之后，这个怪物要为他手上的鲜血负责？

深深地叹了一口气，纽特回到他的住处，很快就忙着准备坩埚和催情剂。 他在这方面很优秀，盖勒特一直在鼓励自己对催情剂制作艺术产生相当学者般的兴趣。 纽特必须承认它有它的用途。 制作催情剂需要集中注意力，这种需要全神贯注的魔药不允许任何其他的思想存在。

一小时后，珀西瓦尔回来找他。

"对不起,"他一边说，一边在门口徘徊，看上去和往常一样衣冠楚楚。 "关于早些时候。"

"它已经被遗忘了,"纽特平静地说。 他微笑着，以一种谨慎选择的弧度，但没有抬头看。 "请进。"

纽特感觉到，而不是看到，珀西瓦尔走进了房间。 他喜欢珀西瓦尔靠近他的感觉。 缓慢而稳定的步伐。 或者是快速而稳定的步伐。 永远稳定，仿佛世界的命运取决于他的稳定。 纽特知道，这种纽带的作用比其他任何东西都重要ーー正是这种纽带让他的身体每次都对盖勒特产生反应ーー但他还是喜欢这种纽带。 就像知道当他伸出手的时候，珀西瓦尔会在那里，用他温暖的大手握住他的手指。

他把药水倒进一个漂亮的瓷茶壶里ーー一支皇冠德比，这是几年前他生日时收到的礼物。 一个有柄大瓷杯，然而，当纽特从下面的抽屉里拿出杯子时，他脸上露出了微笑。 它是蓝色的，年代久远，一面有缺口，是多年旅行的象征。 现在，他只在像这样的特殊场合使用它，但是很久以前，它每天早上都会端着他的茶。 还有他的下午茶。 他仍然可以看到它坐在台子上，在他箱子的小帐篷里，在他凝视着他手稿的时候。 任何你想要的，亲爱的。 记忆是很重要的，不是吗？ 情感价值也是如此。

纽特尽量不去过多地考虑这件事。 相反，他把注意力集中在倾倒上。 他上周刚刚制作了另一批同样的催情剂，但新鲜的总是更好。

"这里。" 他把杯子给了珀西瓦尔。 "试试这个。"

珀西瓦尔叹了口气，摆出一副遭受了长期折磨的表情，但他的手指尽职尽责地蜷曲在杯子上。 这简直就是例行公事。 他会表现出不情愿的样子，然后假装满足了纽特的愿望，喝了一小口。 纽特会微笑，就像一个快乐的母亲在她难以管教的儿子表现出难得的顺从时所做的那样。

他一直在试验许多催情剂，以提高它们的效果，并使它们更易于接受。 这个特殊的配方实际上是他的成功之一，但是珀西瓦尔吞下第一口的时候还是露出了表情。 (这是艾蒿，他从来不喜欢这种味道。)

纽特看着他，一种无助的感情在他的身体里翻腾。 这不是他第一次把他们想象成两个相爱的普通男人，幸福地生活在一起，就像其他普通夫妇一样。 以特殊又正式的方式结合在一起。 也许帕西瓦尔从工作中得了什么病。一次 感冒。 纽特给他喂了更多的辣椒。 他也会做出同样的表情。 纽特也会同样的笑。 他们的两个漂亮的孩子就在走廊尽头，安全地睡在他们的床上。

"这个尝起来比平时更难吃,"珀西瓦尔宣称。

"嗯哼。" 纽特不置可否地哼了一声。 "全部喝光。"

 

时间在静默中一秒一秒地流逝。 珀西瓦尔一口气喝完了剩下的药水，纽特看到那个空杯子后眉开眼笑地看着他。 起效通常需要一分钟，最多两分钟。

 

"它起效了吗?"

帕西瓦尔皱着眉头。 "我想没有平时那么好。 我觉得。这不会有反向作用，对吧？ 你换了配料吗?"

 

"我可能尝试了一点,"纽特承认，慢慢地走向卧室的方向。 他感到珀西瓦尔在跟着他。 "乌干达的塔吉教授提出了一个有趣的理论。 他的研究尚无定论，但我从他的笔记中破译出来的信息强有力地表明，艾蒿和一滴囊毒豹的唾液的结合具有奇妙的效果，可以把任何负面情绪转变成——你们怎么说来着——更令人愉快的情绪?"

"更令人愉快的,"珀西瓦尔面无表情地说。

纽特转过身来，天真地笑了。 "所以。 我再问你一遍。 这有用吗?"

当他被捉上床的时候他几乎没来得及说完最后一个词。 纽特哈哈大笑，伸开双腿，帕西瓦尔坐在中间，对他们的衣服进行了高效的工作

"你竟敢这样对我?" 珀西瓦尔在他的耳朵里咆哮，他温暖、愉快的重量预示着未来的事情。

纽特给了他最自鸣得意的笑。 "我想我已经这么做了。"

他已经湿透并且准备好了，珀西瓦尔迅速插入他的身体。 情热的味道很好。 他身体里的每一根神经在快乐和痛苦的震动下都会猛然苏醒过来。 纽特向后仰着头，毫不掩饰地呻吟着，陷入了那种熟悉的、扭曲的需求中。

珀西瓦尔不说话。 在这种情绪下他很少说话，甚至不发出声音。 只有他的节奏背叛了他，在速度和强度上都迅速增加。 纽特咧着嘴笑，把腿张得更大，享受着这种粗糙的感觉。 他喜欢珀西瓦尔干他的方式。 有时候他希望自己没有，至少没有这么渴望。 这应该是一种惩罚，而且惩罚不应该是令人愉快的。

他对珀西瓦尔做了那么多错事。 (允许盖勒特上他。 给他打个结。 让他高潮。 利用他。 统治他。 他们。 允许盖勒特做很多事情ーー因为如果纽特真的努力的话，他本可以阻止他的。 也许吧。 至少他应该能够做到。) 如果不是因为纽特，珀西瓦尔绝不会让自己陷入这种病态的关系中。 但是纽特是他的欧米茄，不管他多么努力地假装，珀西瓦尔 · 格雷夫斯是一个有着深深忠诚的人。 深深的爱。 深深的怨恨。 他对纽特的每一份高尚或卑鄙的感觉。

格林德沃也知道这一点。 盖勒特·格林德沃是一个疯子，但他是一个聪明的疯子。 这种三方关系是一时冲动造成的错误，但他把它变成了一种优势。 现在，他和纽特以及帕西瓦尔永远羁绊在一起，命运永远紧紧相连。 实际上，还有什么更好的方法来获得这样一个强大的工具呢？

珀西瓦尔喘了口气，甚至比平常更快。 纽特祝福塔吉教授的笔记。 "还有,"他低声说，找到珀西瓦尔的手，把他们的手指缠在一起。 "来吧。 你还想要更多。"

没有说一个字，帕西瓦尔猛地把纽特拉转身，仍然插在他的鸡巴上。 然后，他的手摸到了纽特的阴茎弯曲的地方，又硬又紧。 纽特的视野变成白色，他可能已经高潮了，一个小小的喷发远远不能满足他的欲望。

"更令人愉快，是吗?"

这不是开玩笑。 珀西瓦尔的声音太粗鲁了，他说话的方式太随便了。 空气中弥漫着他的魔法的威胁，浓重而紧迫。 他差一点就要崩溃了。

 

纽特把手伸到后面，越过肩膀，摸着珀西瓦尔的脸颊。

"来吧,"他喘着粗气说。 "操我。"

珀西瓦尔服从了。 他别无选择。 纽特咬紧牙关，嚎叫着，一只野兽被释放出来。 他的阴茎是一个坚硬，沉重的存在，无情地驱使着。 纽特能感觉到一个结的开始，把他撑开。 他咬住枕头，避免笑出来，然后弓起背以便更容易地进入。 帕西瓦尔立即回应，越来越用力艹他。

"来吧。" 纽特还在喃喃自语，语无伦次地说着鼓励的话。 他知道他说什么并不重要，重要的是他的声音，他的绝望和渴望，使得珀西瓦尔因为欲望而发疯，手指在他的臀部上紧握着。 这些时刻是他唯一允许自己放手的时刻。 纽特会让他这么做的。 他能承受得了。 他必须接受。 这是他的职责，也是他债务的一部分。

只不过他太喜欢了，太喜欢了，以至于他受到了残酷的猛撞和性交，太用力了以至于耳朵都在紧绷。 珀西瓦尔在静止下来之前浅刺了几下，结充分膨胀。 尽管四肢沉重，纽特仍然试图吞下它。 他喜欢突破这个边界，甚至渴望它。

"停下,"珀西瓦尔咆哮着警告道。 这只会强化纽特的固执。 充分利用他们之间的空间，他撑起自己，利用肘部的力量使自己停留。

纽特非常肯定他会尖叫。

当他到来的时候，珀西瓦尔还在他耳边咒骂。 "疯狂的痛苦荡妇,"他嘶嘶地说，纽特笑了，热泪盈眶。 他整个身体都在抽搐，隐隐作痛，明天就会变成零星的瘀伤。 格林德沃明天很可能会再上他一次。 他喜欢看到纽特浑身青一块紫一块的，尤其是由于帕西瓦尔的手。

珀西瓦尔现在正在亲吻纽特身体的每一个部位，或者至少试着去亲吻，因为他们两个仍然紧紧地锁在一起。 这也是他们仪式的一部分。 正是刺痛和内疚让他们有存在的感觉。 珀西瓦尔的脸上会带着这种奇怪的表情，就好像他被夹在自责和欲望之间。

"我很抱歉,"他说，他的声音粗糙又脆弱。

 

"别这样,"纽特告诉他，然后俯身凑到他们的嘴唇上。 "你不是唯一需要这个的人。"

他的坦白似乎给那双美丽的黑眼睛带来了一些生气。 帕西瓦尔急促地呼出一口气。 "操，纽特。"

"半个小时以后，怎么样？ 我有点酸痛。"

珀西瓦尔哼了一声。 "你真是一团糟。 我们真是一团糟。"

"也许吧,"纽特哼着，用手指抚摸着珀西瓦尔凌乱的头发。 ""但是说实话？ 很高兴是你。"

"你就是喜欢我的结,"珀西瓦尔咕哝着。

纽特微笑着，终于更顺畅地呼吸了。

 

End

完


End file.
